Light, Camera, Action!
by Bellchan
Summary: Hello!! This is another T/P fic, and I hope you enjoy this one.
1. Light, Camera, Action! - 1

**Light, Camera, Action! - Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT people. The characters Ayla and Shed are mine.

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*

Hi, everyone!!! HAHAHAHA!! You didn't think you would get rid of me, did you? You did? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
I'm back with another product of my crazy mind! ^_^ I hope you have a good time with this humor/romance fic. All the chapters will also have a "Behind the Scenes" section, where the characters will act like they were really actors playing Dragon Ball GT. It isn't exactly a part of the story.

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*

Initial information: Goku is back (I don't know how, but he is), Trunks is 32, Goten is 31, Marron is 24, Bra is 19 and Pan is 18. This story has no connection with "Love Games", although the characters Ayla and Shed are the same, except for they aren't crazy aliens but normal people in this fic.

Main characters: Trunks and Pan, although Goku and Vegeta steal some scenes. (they are awsome!)

And for those who hate T/P and G/B pairing, I'll just say I'm sorry because I'll always pair them. And about the age thing, you should know that we aren't talking about normal people. We are talking about half ALIENS. We are talking about SAIYANS. And Saiyans age much slower than humans. See what happened to Bulma and Chi Chi, who got older faster than Goku and Vegeta, that's why I prefer putting the younger Saiyans together. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Anyway I'm not trying to convince you, I'm only justifying my reasons. Well, forget what I said!   


  


**- LADIES AND GENTLEMEN -**   
Reader: Shut up, Bellchan, and start this trash!! (throws the mouse on her head) OUCH!! (she faints)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

That was another peaceful Friday night on Satan City, I mean, no powerful enemies moving to conquer the world, no lavander haired boys coming from the future to warn people about some new threat and, finally, no cupid aliens trying to promote matchmaking between poor innocent victims. No. Everything was calm. At least for the time being.

- Son's Residence -

"Pan-chan, it's a call for you, dear! It's Bra-chan!" said Videl, calling out for her daughter.

"Ok, mom, I'll answer it in here, thank you." said the girl from her bedroom.

"Hello, Bra! What's up?"

"Hello, Panny! What are you going to do this weekend?" asked an enthusiastic blue haired girl.

"Humm... I don't know. Why?" the other girl replied back, laying on her stomach and swinging her legs, like she was ready for a long chat.

"Well, you know, me and Marron are attending the new theater company of Satan City, the Maxi Theater, have you heard about it?"

"Of course, they just spread advertisements all over the city..."

"Sure, but the most amazing is that this theater is providing the highest tecnology for special effects. And you can attend theater classes only on weekends, so you don't need to quit working or studying. Isn't that cool?" Bra was very excited while telling the news to her best friend.

"Yeah, and?" asked Pan, willing to know what was on her friend's mind.

"Wouldn't you like to watch one of our rehearsals? I've already conviced oniichan and Goten to come. Well, actually I made dad convice them..." Bra giggled as she remembered Trunks' and Goten's scared faces when Vegeta threated them.

"Oh, you said Trunks? Well, in that case yes, I'm coming too!" said Pan sitting up with a big smile across her face.

"Wow, I thought you had just a little crush on him, I didn't know it was much more than that..." teased Bra.

"Actually I like him. I mean, I like him a lot! He's the coolest person I know..." answered the dreaming girl.

"Ok, ok. Let's stop here, or you will drool all over yourself right now!"

"Oh-oh. Too late." Both girls began laughing hysterically.

"But you know, as your best friend I should warn you that you will have lots of competition for him, including Marron..." said Bra as soon as she caught her breath.

"I've known that since I've known him... always surrounded by all kinds of bimbos..." sighed Pan. "But who cares? I also have my own weapons..." she said suddenly getting back her self-confidence. "You know, I'm not the same silly girl anymore. They may be prettier, but I'm smarter. And about Marron, I like her, but if she gets in my way..."

The girl on the other line grinned at her friend's comment.

After half an hour of babbling, they finally hung up their phones and went to sleep.

The next morning, Trunks and Goten were already at Pan's house to pick her up to go to the theater. Bra and Marron were already there because they would have to memorize their scripts before playing on the rehearsal.

"Hello, boys! Sorry if I made you wait too much..." said Pan. She was now only a few inches taller than her mother. Her "V" neck tight red sweater and black skirt showed her perfect feminine body. Her shoulder length hair was free, with the bangs put to the side.

"Hi, Panny! You're so beautiful today!"

"Thank you, uncle Goten." said Pan giggling and giving him a hug.

"Yeah... Beautiful..." said Trunks staring at her dumbly.

"Oh, hi Trunks! Sorry if I made you wait..." she hugged him, rubbing his back as if she was soothing a crying child.

"No, you're really beautiful..." he was still daydreaming, what grew even worse when he took on her scent.

"Hey Trunks! Watch out! You'll wet my niece with your drool!" teased Goten.

"What!??" said the poor guy suddenly awake and then checking his chin.

"Ha ha ha! Baka! I was kidding!" Both Goten and Pan began laughing hard, while the embarrassed purple haired Saiyan shot them a deathful glare.

"Let's go or we'll get late." he said sharply. The other two Saiyans shrugged and followed him to his dark blue sport car.

At the huge theater, Trunks, Goten and Pan took their seats on the first row of the theater. (It was just a rehearsal, so there was nobody watching it. Real presentations occured only at night.) It didn't take too long for a young ocean blue haired man to appear followed by his pink haired assistant and five actors, including Bra and Marron. They were dressed like the characters they would play.

"I see we have an audience today!" said the man, actually the director of the show, staring at the three people who sat on the first row. "Wouldn't you like to join us? The main actors couldn't come by today, so you could take their places during the rehearsal."

"Yeah! Join us!!" cried Bra and Marron, jumping up and down.

"Oh, no, no! We're just here to watch our friends, thank you!" said Pan nervously. The other two nodded.

"Come on, Trunks! Just for today!" pleaded Marron. "You could play Prince Henry and I would be Princess Helena! It would be great, I promise!!" she said excitedly, winking at him seductively.

Pan narrowed her eyes at this. She did not appreciate the idea and quickly decided to do something.

"Ok, we'll do it. But only if we can be the main characters." stated Pan, looking to the director.

"No problem." he answered.

"Then, let's go boys." she commanded.

"Hey, who said we want to participate?" asked Trunks, a bit annoyed with Pan's bossy tone. Goten just nodded in order to support his friend.

"I SAID IT, do you have any objection?" Pan shot each word clearly, while giving the guys a deathful gaze. They just rolled their eyes and followed her towards the stage. This time Marron was the one who looked annoyed because she wasn't taking the main female role. 'Hnf, just wait, little girl...'

"Ok, you don't need to get changed. Just take your scripts and memorize them, while the other actors will start their rehearsal." said the director handing a few pieces of paper to the three new "actors". "Oh sorry, by the way, my name is Alan Shed. And this is miss Ayla, my assistant."

After the whole present people were introduced to each other, they began doing their assigned tasks. And just a few minutes later, Pan walked towards Trunks with a worried expression.

"Trunks, I need to talk to you in private." she whispered in his ear.

"What's the matter, Panny?" he whispered back.

"Come with me, please..." she motioned for him to follow her, what he did.

They sat in a small couch behind the stage and then Pan looked around to see if nobody was nearby.

"Trunks..." she began. "Well, here on my script..." The girl sounded very nervous but she proceeded even so.   
"It says that I... actually have to... well, kiss you..." she looked at him, trying to find some support.

"And what did you expect? We'll play the main characters." said the young man, surprised with what she was worried about. "Besides, you are the one who dragged us into this, if I may say."

"I know but... it's that..." she paused before going on. "I've... never kissed anyone before!"

"What!??" asked the astonished Saiyan.

"I said I never kissed before!" repeated the girl.

"You must be joking! Pan, you're already 18! And you're beautiful! How come a guy never wanted to kiss you?"

"They really tried, but I never wanted to... Oh, Trunks believe me! How will I kiss you if I never have before?" she said, trying to give him an excuse.

"But it's not that hard..." Trunks sighed and then continued. "Ok, if you want I can teach you."

"Really? Thank you!" her eyes lit up and she gave him a hug.

Trunks felt a little tense with this, but he couldn't change his mind now. He sighed again and cupped her face with his hands. Then he placed a light kiss on her lips, gently brushing his tongue on them. She suddenly got apart from him.

"Hey! You put your tongue on me!" complained the girl.

"That's how adult people kiss, you baka!" he answered in the same tone as her.

"Oh, sorry. Let's try once more." Pan gave him a sheepish smile and put her arms around his neck. Trunks rolled his eyes and kissed her again. This time they kissed until they had to break the kiss for air.

"That's it, Panny. You did it." said Trunks.

"Oh, I still feel insecure... Let's do it just one more time..." pleaded the girl with big puppy eyes.

"Ok, just one more time." he sighed. 'Good Trunks, if this continues you'll have to take a cold shower right now...' he felt himself heating up, and began questioning what was that strange feeling that he suddenly felt in his heart.

"You learn pretty fast, Panny." complimented Trunks as they ended the kiss.

"Oh no, that's because you're a good kis...I mean, teacher!" she smiled.

"Ok, let's get back to the stage."

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could convince the public with my kiss?"

"Surely. We would be just pretending, anyway."

"Do I kiss better than Marron?"

"Why this question?"

"Just answer!"

"Well, I just kissed her once and that was two years ago... But I guess so..."

"You guess so? I want you to be sure!" with that Pan grabed his face and placed another kiss on him. They remained like that for a while. Little did they know there were two other demi-Saiyans spying on them.

Later that morning, after the rehearsal was over, two girls talked enthusiastically on the phone.

"You are crazy, Panny! You even surpassed me!" said the blue haired one.

"Your brother is so silly! He really did believe that I had never kissed anyone before!" said the other girl.

"Poor oniichan!"

"I couldn't miss that chance, so I kissed him the most I could."

"I guess you both enjoyed the idea. I still can't believe you two and Goten joined the theater company permanently! And the director did like you!"

"Acting was not as hard as I thought. It... kind of... felt right on the stage. It was like I was putting out all my fears, my anxiety, I don't know..."

"Yeah, I know that! But the fact is they are so professional that we don't even need to have any special skills! Well Panny, talking is nice, but mom is calling me for lunch! See ya!"

"See ya! Bye bye!"   


The next weekend, at night, the theater was full of people. It was really big, more than ten shows would be presented at the same time, in separated sections. Our gang would be acting on area 6. Even Goku, Chi-chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Kuririn and #18 were there to watch their son's/(grand)daughter's first presentation.

The curtains were finally open, and as soon as Pan appeared on the center of the stage, Chi-chi began screaming hysterically.

"Pan-chan!! Oh, that's my granddaughter!" she got up and started to wave her arm, holding a handkerchief. Everybody sweatdroped.

"Okaasan! Sit down, please! It's not a tournament!" pleaded Gohan, very embarassed.

The play went on, and the parents were very entertained, except for Vegeta and Goku, who were sleeping on their seats. They didn't realize their heads were slowly shifting to the side, until they leaned on each other.

Finally it came the kissing scene between Trunks and Pan. They got so deep into their roles that the scene actually seemed real. The couple laid in a bed, placed on the left side of the stage, still kissing. Suddenly, a strong ki emanated amongst the audience. A very pissed Gohan stood up throwing a deathful glare.

"Gohan, sit down!" ordered Videl pulling him back to his chair.

"He's raping my daughter!" he yelled with red eyes.

"They are just acting honey!" said Videl clenching her teeth and holding her husband's arm firmly.

"Aww, aren't they so cute?" cried Chi-chi, resting her head on Goku's shoulder, who had recently come out of   
his slumber, caused by a punch from Vegeta.

As the kiss was over, the furious father finally calmed down. The play was over as well, and the rest of the cast joined Trunks and Pan at the stage and received aplauses from the audience.

When the "kids" came up they were hugged, kissed and complimented by their proud parents. Then, the entire gang headed to Capsule Corps. to celebrate the event. They stayed there until very late in the night, chatting, drinking and laughing.

"Oh, Veggie honey, I can't believe you slept all the time!" said Bulma. She was smiling because she was a bit drunk.

"Hnf! That thing sucked!" Vegeta, also drunk, replied back.

"Really? I bet you wouldn't say that if you joined the kids on the stage!" Goku was even more drunk, because he really looked smart.

"I'd never do that!!" yelled the arrogant prince.

"So you're saying you can't act. Well, you know, I can." said Goku standing in a confident pose.

"What!?? Don't be ridiculous!"

Goku just smirked.

"I can act better than you, Kakkarot!!!" Vegeta finally shouted pointing his finger at Goku's nose.

"Fine then. Tomorrow we'll join the theater company." told the taller Saiyan. Vegeta just grunted.

Back to the "children", they were all asleep in the huge living room. As soon as Gohan spotted his daughter, he came next to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Pan-chan, let's go home, dear." he whispered.

The girl opened one eye and then closed it again. "Mmmm... I don't feel like moving dad... Will you carry me?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Ok, you little baby. Daddy will carry you." said Gohan as if she was two years old and picked her up. Then he took off for home, followed close by Videl.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________

  


- BEHIND THE SCENES -

"Oi, Kakkarot!!" yelled Vegeta from the parking lot, as soon as he spotted Goku placing the key on his car.

"Oi, Veggie!!" the other Saiyan waved his arm at his comrade.

"Hey pal, would you give me a ride? My car is still being fixed." said the shorter man.

"Sure! Come on in!" said Goku opening the passenger's door from inside the car.

"I can't wait to take a good shower! Today they exaggerated on the gel. My hair looks like a broom!" complained Vegeta.

"Yeah, mine too... I already told them if we could use a wig, it would be so much better!"

"Those directors are crazy. They prefer spending millions of dollars on tubes and more tubes of gel..."

"Hm-hmm. By the way, Veggie, would you mind if we stop to pick up my granddaughter at the ballet school?"

"Of course not! So is Panny having a good progress? She's so energetic! She does a lot of things at the same time!"

"Yeah, yesterday she told me she want to enter the Alpinism Club as soon as we finish "Light, Camera, Action!".

"Sugoi!! I think I'll join her!"

"Good idea! We could invite our wives and our kids!"

"Deal!" (and the car disappears on the road).

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Japanese words:

oniichan = the way people call their older brother   
baka = silly, stupid   
okaasan = mother   
sugoi = great, increadible

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*

Author comments: Confused? Well, on the "Behind the Scenes" section the characters are the same as in the anime, however they behave as they were normal people who play the characters from Dragon Ball Z/GT. Got it?   
And no, I don't understand anything about theater classes and in this fic I'm assuming the characters will just memorize their scripts and then start acting. It's just a plot for the situations anyway...   
I must go now, see ya! (disappears in a blink of an eye) (appears again) Oh, review, please! (disappears)

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*


	2. Light, Camera, Action! - 2

**Light, Camera, Action! - Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z/GT people. And yes, it's a copy/paste from Chapter 1.

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*

Whew! I nearly thought you guys would kill me after I messed up with the characters on the first chapter... You know, trying something different is like risking you head... Well, all the characters actually are OOC on the "Behind the Scenes" section, except for Marron, who is OOC even in the main story. Ok, have a good time.

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

- Capsule Corps. -

"Oooouch! My head hurts... I think a drank more then I should yesterday..." mumbled Bulma as she slowly sat up on the bed. Laying beside her, there was Vegeta. "What??? Vegeta? Is he still asleep??? Oh, now I remember! He was also drunk..." then she smiled and carefully got up, heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile on the kitchen, Trunks and Bra were already having their breakfast and were just waiting for their friends to appear, so they could go together to their theater class. It didn't take too long for the bell to ring.

"It must be them. Go open the door please, oniichan."

"Why don't you go instead? I didn't finish yet."

"Neither did I!" informed Bra, looking at Trunks and pointing to the door.

The young man just rolled his eyes and got up, mumbling something not understandable. 'Just like Bra. Always bossing around, instead of working that lazy butt.' he thought.

He walked towards the main door and opened it. It was Marron.

"Hi, Trunks!" she quickly hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Am I late?" she purred, smiling at him flirtuously.

"Oh, not really. Pan and Goten didn't arrive yet." he said politely, stepping back for her to come in.

"Then let's wait for them." Marron hooked her arm with his as they walked inside.

"Did you already have breakfast?" asked Trunks, leading her to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, they were all finished eating and were in the living room waiting for Goten and Pan. Bra rushed to the door when the bell rang, and there they were, along with Goku.

"Hi, minna!" cheered Goku, with his typical smile.

Marron quickly grabbed Trunks' arm when she spotted Pan standing beside her grandfather. The Saiyajin girl just frowned a little, but then she greeted everyone as politely as possible.

"Goku-san! Are you going with us?" asked Trunks.

"Yep. I came to pick Vegeta, either. We decided to join the teather group." he answered still smiling.

"What?!! Dad attending theater classes? Sugoooi!!!" Bra started jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly.

Just then, Vegeta entered the room followed by Bulma.

"What are you doing here, Kakkarot?"

"I came to pick you, Vegeta. We start theater class today, don't you remember?"

The saiyan prince simply mumbled something and within a minute everybody took off to the theater.   


"Hello, boys! You finally came!" greeted Ayla, the director's assistant and co-director. "Oh, I see you brought new people!"

"Hello, I'm Son Goku and this is Vegeta. We start attending classes today." said Goku.

"Oh, welcome Mr. Son and Mr. Vegeta. The rehearsal has already started. I'll call Mr. Shed and then he will decide what will be your roles today. Just a minute, please."

Goku nodded and Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile, Marron continued flirting with Trunks, and Pan was starting to become really annoyed. 'This is disgusting!' she thought.

Then came the director, holding the scripts.

"Good morning everyone! Mr. Son, Mr. Vegeta, I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Alan Shed, the director."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Mr. Shed!" Goku greeted him, while Vegeta just grunted, as always.

"Well, since we have many actors here today I'll split you into two teams. Trunks, Pan and Marron will keep on this stage (area 6). Goten, Bra, Mr. Son and Mr. Vegeta, please follow miss Ayla to the other stage (area 5)." instructed the director.

Within a few minutes, everyone was ready to begin the rehearsals.

- area 6 -

"Ok, people, you can take the same roles as yesterday." said the director.

"Wait, Mr. Shed!" came a voice. It was Marron. "Could I play princess Helena today? Just for today..." she begged.

"Wait..." Pan was about to complain, but was interrupted by the positive answer from Shed. The girl let out a sigh. 'This isn't my day. I shouldn't have gotten out of my bed!' she thought.

Marron couldn't help squeal and shoot a triumphant look at Pan. Then she rushed into Trunks and began chating with him enthusiastically. Some minutes later they were kissing, in order to play their characters. Pan knew it was just fake, but even so she felt her heart brake into pieces. Besides, when she was with him on the stage, a day before, she kissed him with all her soul. Sometimes the line that separates reality from fiction can be really thin. That's why she wasn't sure if they were really kissing or just acting. She wasn't worried about Marron, but Trunks. Did he feel something for the blond girl? It was hard to stay from watching them kiss. She gave an excuse to the director and got off. Trunks noticed her desolated expression and began feeling umconfortable. But Marron was decided to not let him go. And so she did.

- area 5 -

"So did you understand, minna?" asked Ayla, after telling everybody what would be their respective roles.

"Hai!" said all the actors.

"Good, so Goten and Bra would you please come to the center? You will now play the scene where Julia and Richard reconciliate with each other." Ayla smiled at the two demi-saiyans.

"Ok, miss Ayla." obeyed Bra and Goten.

Then, they both got on the center of the stage and, after reading their scripts, they finally started acting. I mean, at least they tried...

"Oh, Julia..." Goten was so absorbed on the dramatical scene that, somehow, his face was very funny to Bra.

"Richard, I have..." Bra kept staring at the other demi-saiyan's face and felt like she was about to burst out laughing. "Richard, I... ha ha ha!!! I have to... ha ha ha ha ha!!!" she began laughing hard.

Everybody looked at her startled.

"Bra-chan? What's up?" asked Ayla.

"Gomen, gomen!" apologized Bra, waving her hands in front of her. "Let's try again..."

Then Goten started speaking once more.

"Oh, Julia..." He had the same dramatical face, and that was making it hard for Bra to keep serious.

"Richard I... HA HAH HAHA HA!!! Goten... HA AH HAH!! Stop... HA HA HA! ...making that face!" she tried to say, as tears rolled down her cheek.

"What face?" asked Goten, not really understanding what he was doing wrong. His confused face was even funnier.

"This face!" she said staring at him and touching his nose with her finger.

And then it happened. The more she stared at his face the more she wanted to laugh. And now it was not because of his funny face, but simply because when you start laughing you just can't stop anymore. It happens with some actors sometimes.

Everybody on the stage, except Vegeta, began laughing too, and so Goten did the only thing that took into his mind. He kissed Bra.

Her eyes went wide open with surprise, and there was complete silence.

"Kakkarot! What is your brat doing to mine!??" asked Vegeta in a demanding tone.

"Calm down, Vegeta. They are just playing their roles..." said Goku, with his arms crossed.

"Hnf! He'd better not mess with her or I'll beat him into a pulp!" said the Saiyan prince.

"Goten-san! It's not the time for the kissing scene yet!" informed Ayla.

"Gomen, miss Ayla." he bowed.

Bra was blushing now, she still felt his lips on hers and obviously wasn't feeling like laughing anymore. And so they were able to finish their rehearsal.

Then it came Goku's and Vegeta's turn. They would play a scene between two brothers, one of them was about to die and the other was asking for his forgiveness. Vegeta would play this last one.

"What!?? Will I have to ask Kakkarot's forgiveness!?? I'd rather die!!!" yelled the angry Saiyan.

"Mr. Vegeta! That's on the plot! And he is not Kakkarot, he is Fred Roberts, Frank Roberts' younger brother. Now please memorize your script." explained Ayla.

"You know, Vegeta. I can act better than you." Goku sang, smirking.

Vegeta frowned and clenched his teeth, those three words, 'better than you', played on his mind again and again. The only thing he couldn't accept, and never could, was the fact that Goku was better than him. So he swallowed his pride and finally got ready to act.

"Ok. Now please Mr. Goku, just lay on the floor and Mr. Vegeta stay next to him." instructed Ayla, and they just did as they were told. "Ok, now begin."

"Frank... Is that you?" said Goku, interpreting the agonizing man.

"Oh, my b-bro... bro.. brother..." said Vegeta. It was consuming all his efforts to say the word 'brother', that kept tied on his throat.

"Oh, no, Mr. Vegeta. Try to relax a bit more. Ok, let's try again." said Ayla.

Vegeta grunted and repeated again. "Oh, my brother."

"No, no, not like this. Try not to sound like a robot, sir." she explained, moving her hands.

Goten and Bra was trying hard not to laugh, so they cupped their mouths with their hands, in case they weren't able to hold it. Besides, it was supposed to be a drama...

After Vegeta finally managed to say the first statement the rehearsal went on.

"Frank, I can't see you... Hold my hand, please!" continued Goku.

"What!!? Do I have to hold his hand now!!?" shouted the prince. He looked at Ayla, who nodded, and reluctantly grabbed Goku's hand. If Goku was not a Saiyan he probably would have his hands broken.

"Fred..." so it came the "forgiveness scene". Everybody had their eyes staring intensely on Vegeta. "...please..." he was giving all of him. "...forgive..." everybody even came close to hear it better. "...me!" as Vegeta finished his sentence, Ayla, all the other actors, the employees, the people that were just passing by and all the remaining living creatures litfted up their arms, as if they were in a soccer game stadium yelling "Gooooal!" and cheered at the two Saiyans, complimenting them and applauding hard. Vegeta stood proud, being hugged and kissed on the cheek by his daughter.   


So the night came and the theater was full of people again. The play on area 5 was a success, although the audience laughed instead of crying, and the pair Vegeta/Goku became the new sensation of Maxi Theater. However, on area 6, the things would be even more interesting...

"I, prince Henry, am here to claim my princess!" said Trunks, holding his sword and staring at the other man, who kept the princess as his prisioner.

"Then come and get her, if you can!" he said, throwing Marron to the floor.

"No, my prince, don't come!" she cried.

"I love you, princess, and I'll do anything to get you free!" then Trunks and the man started playing with their fake swords.

The play went on, and then it came the kissing scene between Trunks and Marron. But when they were about to kiss, Pan, who was playing princess Helena's guardian, couldn't hold herself anymore and entered the stage, to everybody's astonishment.

"WAIT! You can't do that, Trunks!" she said.

"What do you think you're doing, you baka!!?" yelled Marron.

"Trunks, I love you so much, more than anyone..." pleaded Pan, who was REALLY on the verge of crying.

The director, who was behind the stage, was nearly having a heart attack. "What does she think she's doing? Somebody, get her out of the stage!" he shouted.

"Wait, sir!" said Ayla. "Don't do that, look, the public seem to be enjoying!" then she winked at the surprised director.

"Pan..." Trunks whispered, looking right into her eyes.

Marron stared at him, then at Pan, and then back at him again. "Hey!!! That's not on the plot!!!" she yelled angrily.

"Shut up, Marron!!!" both Trunks and Pan shouted, still looking at each other. The blond girl screamed, and after almost eating all her fingernails she steped out of the stage fuming like an animal. (Marron fans, forgive me for this... but if it wasn't she, who else would it be?)

"Pan... I want you to know that I'm love with you too." he said holding her hands.

"Oh, Trunks! Forgive me, I lied to you when I said I had never kissed before..."

"I knew that, sweetie. I have enough experience to notice that. Besides, no guy would resist such a beauty..." he kept smiling at her. Then he got on his knees, still holding her hands. "Son Pan, I want to have the world as witness. Do you accept being my girl?"

She didn't say anything. She just let out a big smile and jumped into his arms. The new couple kissed passionately in front of the public (including me and the T/P fans). Everyone stood up from their seats whistling and applauding like mad.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

  


- BEHIND THE SCENES -

"Oooh, peeps! My abdomen still aches!" said Bra walking out from the studio along with Pan, Trunks and Goten. "I've never laughed so hard in my life! Goten, you crazy boy! Did you know you actually made me laugh? I even didn't have to pretend!"

"What are you complaining about, Bra? Laughing is good, isn't it?" Goten said smiling. Bra just gave him a light slap on the arm.

"Hey, guys! I'm sooooo hungry! What about we eat something?" asked Pan.

"Indeed Panny, I think those whole years playing a Saiyan girl are making you act like one!" teased Trunks.

"Baka! It isn't that!"

"Oh, isn't it? Your granpa told me you want to join the Alpinism Club. You never liked radical sports."

"I just wanted to try something different. You know, I'm getting tired of this whole 'Trunks, I love you...' thing!"

"Now you are hurting my feelings, Panny! I really thought you had something for me..." Trunks teased again.

"Trunks, you are impossible today!" she smiled, pushing him to the side.

"Hey, you two, are you going to stay there flirting or are we going to eat?" asked Goten impatiently.

"We're going Goten!" they sped up their steps and got into the car still laughing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Japanese words:

oniichan = the way people call their older brother   
minna = people, folks   
sugoi = great, incredible   
hai = yes   
gomen = sorry   
baka = silly, stupid

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*

Author comments: Oh, it's really hard to make a fiction inside a fiction and then reality inside a fiction. Or is it a fiction inside reality? None of them, it's still a fiction inside a fiction! Arrghhhh! I have a terrible headache...   
Ok, I'm quitting writing this fic for the time being. I'm sorry for those who supported me but I'M UNABLE to write "light" fics. I prefer writing lemonish stories. Well, thank you, anyway, see ya!

>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*>*.*


End file.
